Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching tool, particularly to a measurement tool for circle area.
Description of the Related Art
Science is based on mathematics. Mathematics is divided into geometry and algebra. Geometry involves with calculations for various areas and volumes. However, it is difficult for students to understand how an equation is established only by numerals. Although a picture can be drawn or established in one's mind, no teaching tools interest students. As a result, they cannot enjoy mathematics, even fears and hates it.
Presently, an approximate value πr2 of a circle area is estimated by the circle area and either of a circumscribed square area or an inscribed square area thereof. However, it is very inconvenient for beginning learners to understand the estimation method. Apparently, learning interests and application logic are seriously affected.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a measurement tool for circle area, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.